


Hope's Deprivation

by corgiles



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, BLACKWING - Freeform, Gen, Pre-Season 1, Violence, manipulation of children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgiles/pseuds/corgiles
Summary: Before Dirk was called Dirk, he was Icarus and before that: Svlad. Throughout the years, Dirk underwent test after test and question after question while his life passed him by. The events that shaped Dirk as we know him are due to multiple collisions of things from manipulation to hope to trials. A slow loss of identity strung along a thread of hope provided by the Universe kept him sane. Mostly.





	Hope's Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Dirk's time at Blackwing was traumatizing to say the least and there's plenty of theories as to what went on. This is an in-depth view of what may have happened. This chapter is really short because there's more I wanted to write after this but this is where I wanted to start. Enjoy!

His parent had always told him never to let strangers in but lately the pull in his gut and the tingling along his arms had gotten stronger when he thought about opening the door. One day, the clock had barely begun its rounds to signal noon when a knocking at the door rhythmically drew him forward.

The man in his doorway was stout and his hair looked like his father’s, speckled with fading colors. The wrinkles around his mouth betrayed frown lines, but the smile on his face felt genuine to Svlad. 

“Svlad, sweetie, who was at the door?” 

He looked up at the spiraling stairs to his mother. Her dress skated across the steps as she hurried down them when she saw the man. She gasped as she got to the bottom step, calling out for her husband. 

She beamed at the man who simply waited patiently, not taking even a step in. She held out her hand, but it was never taken, even as her husband joined her side. He watched as she lowered it in confusion and whispered, “I thought this wouldn’t be done in front of the boy.” 

The man looked at Svlad, who was memorizing the patterns of the floorboards precariously. Svlad felt the eyes on him turn sharp and jagged like the frown lines and a grimace appeared on his parent’s face the longer he stared at Svlad. The man leaned down so he was on his knees in front of him, “Do you feel like you’re unique? Do you feel an interconnectedness to all living things?” 

Svlad cocked his head, feeling a pull to the conversation. Suddenly, he knew exactly what to say and do. He nodded with pride, “The universe is my friend!” 

The man became pleased, as if it was something he had waited all his life to hear. He patted Svlad on the head, “Can we be friends?” 

Svlad paused for a moment before nodding. The man lifted himself up and addressed Svlad’s parents, “Do you still wish to give your child over?” 

The two became uneasy and their eye widened when Svlad whipped his head to them, “What?” 

The man took a step in, “You wanted to sell your child, didn’t you? That was the agreement?” 

Svlad’s father was the first to give in, moving backwards as the man advanced, “Of course not!” 

The man pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, “Is this not a contract you had signed that said you would willingly hand over the boy?” 

“Did you not call him weird and unintelligible?” 

The two kept backing up as Svlad became more and more confused. His heart sunk in his throat and the words he wanted to ask drowned. He started to go to his parents, seeing their concern and outrage. His instincts telling him he had something to do with it. Instead, a large hand on his chest held him in place. He looked up to see a young boy with razor sharp eyes and a toothy grin staring at his parents, a gun held loosely in his other hand. Svlad felt his throat constrict as the gun moved upwards at a lazy pace and trailed along his parent’s path. 

The man from before glanced at the gun and nodded, “You sold your son because he could do amazing things. You don’t deserve to live.” 

Svlad knew what was going to happen even before his ears began ringing. He watched two bodies fall without hearing the impact and saw the life fade out of the eyes that had once told him they loved him. 

The young boy gripped his head, one hand warm to the touch while the air from the open door patted his back. The boy flexed his hands once around him before releasing him. He watched the boy run to his previous parents in shock but did nothing to soothe him. He only tutted as Svlad’s vision began to blur. 

“Poor Svlad Cjelli, your parents abandoned you. They sold you to us.” Svlad continued screaming as he clutched his mother’s dress and was pulled away so forcefully that he heard a tearing noise over his tears. He vaguely heard the young man whisper something to another near by and the men who were standing by the door disappeared. 

A large hand wrapped around his shoulder like his father’s used to and the weight made him look up. 

The man who first knocked on the door smiled at him, not a drop of blood along with cheeks, and leaned in close. “Svlad, you need to understand. We’re here to rescue you from these people.” 

“But my parents-“ 

“Parents would never sell their children, would they? They would never truly be scared of them?” 

His mind buzzed anxiously and he curled his fists along the torn fabric, “No, they wouldn't.” 

The man nodded his head as though he had been correct, “You did an excellent job finding all those cats! You’re like a superhero. Did your parents seem proud when you did such a good job?” 

Svlad shrunk back as his eyebrows furrowed for a moment. His nose twitched as he shook his head vigorously. 

The man’s eyes softened and he frowned. His hand patted Svald’s head several times, “You did wonderfully. It was very brave of you to find all of those cats. You helped a lot of people. That felt good didn’t it?” He continued when the boy nodded after a pause of hesitation, “You know you’re special right?” 

He thought back to his parents argument the previous night and how his name sounded like a curse the longer they shouted. His eyes fluttered close as his chest tightened and his breathing came in tiny gasps. 

The man wrapped his arms around him and held him closer than he had been to another before and his shoulders sunk to his chest as tears slipped by. 

“You’re special, Svlad Cjelli. All you wanted to do was help people. If you come with us, we can help you do that. You’ll be able to control your power. No one else will ever be afraid of you or die because of you.” 

Svlad began crying louder as his shoulders shook harder and harder and his hand released the fabric dipped in blood. The man’s voice became pointed and his face shadowed by his head as he asked gently, “Will you come with us?” 

Svlad had barely nodded against the shoulder when a needle was inserted. He had one more thought before his mind blanked. His stomach sank. His fingertips drew coldness. 

No one would ever die again because of him.


End file.
